


8:10 pm - A Nice Evening

by star_lemonade



Series: A.C.E short fics [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: You like Byeongkwan's abs?
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Reader/Kim Sehyoon
Series: A.C.E short fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084175
Kudos: 4





	8:10 pm - A Nice Evening

“You love Byeongkwan’s abs, don’t you?”

Sehyoon’s breath tickled your neck. The tone of his voice was almost accusatory and his hands held your hips in an iron grip, moving them, grinding down.

“I have seen how you look at him”

You could feel his hardness pressing against your lower back and let out a whimper. You were so turned on, it was maddening. You clenched your inner muscles and Byeongkwan moaned beneath you. Riding him while his best friend sat behind you, pressing his body against you was almost to much.

“Touch him”, Sehyoon ordered and you ran your hands up Kwani’s body. His cock twitched inside you. You wanted to roll your hips faster, you wanted to come already, but could not.


End file.
